Principe d'improbabilités
by Brunhild-Ana
Summary: Alors que le mariage d'Harry Potter est sur le point de commencer, tous les invités se préparent à transplanner. Les parents du mariés, les amis, les proches, chacun est invité, mais il semblerait que de nouveaux couples plus farfelus les uns que les autres se sont créés récemment...Tant de questions se posent, mais surtout: qui est donc la future mariée ? DRABBLES
1. Dix

**Voici donc le premier drabble, il y en aura en tout 11 et un OS à la fin. Chaque chapitre porte sur un couple improbable, je vous laisse deviner à chaque fois de qui il s'agit. Le premier sera avec Pétunia ! Vous devinez ?**

* * *

Elle portait la robe dos-nu qui le rendait complètement fou. Il avait bien du mal à se retenir de la lui arracher sur le champ surtout lorsqu'elle vint déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

—J'ai hâte que tu me retires cette robe.

—On pourrait tout aussi bien rester ici…

—Et louper l'occasion de nous moquer d'eux ?

—Pétunia Evans, vous êtes incorrigible.

—Et quand je serais Pétunia Rogue ?

—Tu seras irrésistible.

Jamais si beau sourire n'avait illuminé le visage de Pétunia quand elle s'appelait encore Mrs. Dursley. Bientôt, elle s'appellerait Pétunia Rogue, pour son plus grand bonheur.

* * *

**Alors vous aviez devinez de qui il s'agissait ? Le prochain chapitre portera sur James Potter, laissez une petit review si ça vous tente et essayez de deviner ! A bientôt**


	2. Neuf

**Je poste le second dans la foulée pour que vous vous fassiez une petite idée J'espère que ça vous plaira. Avez vous deviné avec qui sera James Potter ? Allez, je vous laisse le découvrir !**

* * *

—Hors de question de voir ton ex-femme, Potter !

—Parce que tu crois que je suis content de revoir Servilus ?

—C'était l'histoire d'une nuit avec lui.

—C'est pire.

—Si ta rouquine ose me parler, je te jure que je la tue.

—Ce n'est plus ma rouquine.

Elle jeta lui un regard noir avant de se jeter sur lui sans crier gare.

—Je t'aime, James.

—Moi aussi, Bella.

—Pourquoi on y va déjà ?

—Attends voir... Parce que c'est mon fils peut être?

—Et celui de la rouquine !

—On n'a qu'à en faire un à nous ?

—Et anéantir ma silhouette de rêve ? Plutôt crever.

* * *

**Et oui, qui l'eut cru ? Ne vous avais-je pas dit que ce serait improbable ?**

**Le prochain couple sera composé de Sirius Black, je vous laisse deviner de qui le beau Patmol s'est amouraché !**


	3. Huit

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vraiment ça fait tellement plaisir Je suis ravie de voir que vous trouvez mes couples improbables, alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite :D ****Allez voici le troisième drabble, avec Sirius donc, je vous laisse découvrir avec qui il a refait sa vie :P Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

—Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre, je suis énorme.

—Mais non, chérie, tu es ravissante.

—Ose me dire que je ne ressemble pas à un œuf de Pâques.

—Tu ressembles à la mère de mon futur fils.

—Ou fille !

—Je suis sûr que ce sera un garçon. Tu en as déjà six, tu sais comment faire.

—Tu oublies Ginny, Sirius.

—Si c'est une fille, elle portera une ceinture de chasteté jusqu'à ses trente ans.

—Et si c'était des jumelles ?

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux.

—Molly, c'est possible ? Encore des jumeaux ? Molly ?

Mais elle avait déjà transplanné.

* * *

**Miss Poulpy avait fait cette proposition, Molly et Sirius ! Et on dirait que la famille va s'agrandir héhé ! **

**Laissez vos impressions par commentaires si le coeur vous en dit, le prochain drabble arrivera bientôt, il sera sur Lily, qui est donc divorcée de James :P Alors, une idée ?**


	4. Sept

**Alors tout d'abord, merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Ils sont tous adorables, et j'adore vous voir chercher les couples les plus improbables héhé ! je suis heureuse de vous donner le sourire et pour répondre à Miss Poulpy, non tous les couples ne seront pas hétérosexuels :P**

**je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau couple :D**

* * *

Peter se rongeait les ongles d'un air angoissé.

—James ne va pas être content…

—Il faut bien que ça se sache, ça va faire six mois.

—Oui mais quand même, sortir avec l'ex-femme de son meilleur ami...

—Tu as honte de moi ?

—Mais non, j'appréhende juste la… réunion de famille.

—Tu ferais mieux de te soucier de la réaction de Harry.

—Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

—J'attendais le bon moment.

—Et ?

—Aujourd'hui c'est le bon moment. James regrettera de m'avoir quittée pour cette cinglée de Lestranges.

—Je la trouve plutôt pas mal.

—La ferme, Pettigrow !

—Je t'aime, aussi, Lily.

* * *

**Aloooors ? Pettigrow en copain soumis, vous en pensez quoi ? Le prochain couple sera celui de Sybille Trelawney :D Commentez si vous avez une minute :D  
**


	5. Six

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! Sur Sybille donc :P Laissez moi vous dire qu'il y aura une histoire de troisième oeil**

* * *

Les yeux sur sa boule de cristal, Sybille était mal à l'aise.

—J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

—Tu as toujours un mauvais pressentiment.

—Ce mariage est de mauvais augures.

—Tu as dis pareil du nôtre.

— Oui, mais j'avais bu trop de xérès ce soir là.

—Potter nous attend.

—Je ne saisis pas pourquoi il a tenu à nous inviter.

—Il m'a invité et tu es ma cavalière.

—Alastor, je ne sais pas si c'est…

—En route, mon œil me titille, j'ai besoin d'un cognac.

Fol'œil l'attira vers lui et transplana non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Sybille.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :D laissez un commentaire si le coeur vous en dit ! Le prochain sera sur Minerva :P alors, des idées ?**


	6. Cinq

**Voici donc comme promis un nouveau drabble :D C'est celui dont je suis le moins fière, je dois l'admettre :/ J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture et encore mille fois merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

* * *

—Je ne suis pas convaincu par cette cravate, Minerva, chérie…

—Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu reproches aux motifs écossais ?

—Trop de vert… Et de carrés. De rouge aussi.

—N'en met pas dans ce cas.

—Un demi-géant se doit d'être élégant pour un mariage !

Minerva soupira d'un air las. En face d'elle, Rubeus cherchait désespérément sa cravate fétiche : la jaune moutarde, celle-là même qu'elle avait brûlé 'malencontreusement' une semaine plutôt.

—Je ne la retrouve plus ! Sybille m'avait prévenu qu'un grand malheur s'abattrait sur moi.

—S'il pouvait s'abattre sur elle… ce serait tout aussi bien. Allez, en route.

—Tu as pris des mouchoirs ?

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés :P Le prochain drabble sera sur Albus Dumbledore, et j'espère vous étonner. Vous avez des propositions ?  
**


	7. Quatre

**Et voilà le sixième drabble, sur Albus Dumbledore donc :D Personne n'a deviné, mais j'espère que vous serez surpris ! J'en profite pour vous dire encore merci merci merci de prendre le temps de commenter, c'est adorable **

* * *

—Albus, soit elle vient, soit je ne viens pas.

—Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit la bienvenue.

—Alors ce sera sans moi.

—Ne sois pas bête, Argus ! Je ne peux pas y aller sans cavalier.

—Alors Miss. Teigne vient aussi.

—Fais comme tu le souhaites, mais ne t'étonnes pas si elle ne revient pas entière !

Argus Rusard lança un regard noir à son compagnon avant d'hausser les épaules.

—J'ai toujours détesté ce gamin.

—Et il te le rend superbement. Mais il a fait un effort, alors toi aussi. Allons y.

—Heureusement que Pétunia sera là, elle au moins elle me comprend.

* * *

**Et oui, Argus et Albus ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement ! C'est drôle, Arwengeld tu n'avais cité que des garçons, tu n'étais pas très loin :P Le prochain couple sera avec Ron vous devinez ?**


	8. Trois

**Le nouveau couple est donc constitué de Ron :D Je vous laisse découvrir de qui il est tombé amoureux haha ! Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews c'est adorable :D  
**

* * *

—Non, non et non ! On n'y va pas en balais !

—Mais enfin, Ronny, ce serait parfait, pour un joueur de Quidditch comme Harry !

—Il n'y aura pas de piste d'atterrissage et puis tu ne vas pas chevaucher un balai dans ta robe de soirée.

—Qu'est-ce que tu peux être vieux dans ta tête.

—Et toi, tu n'es pas assez mûre. Rolanda, enfin, ce n'est pas sérieux.

—Je ne suis pas professeur de Vol pour rien. Hors de question que je transplanne. C'est un principe chez moi.

—Et moi j'ai pour principe de t'empêcher de faire l'andouille. Allez, prend ma main on transplanne.

* * *

**Voilàààà ! Et oui Ron aime les femmes mûres ahah ! Qui aurait cru que Madam Bibins tomberait amoureuse de notre rouquin favori :D Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Le prochain sera sur Fred Weasley :D**


	9. Deux

**Neuvième drabble sur Fred Weasley, et to**ut ce que je peux vous dire** c'est qu'on aime les femmes mûres chez les weasley :P J'en profite pour vous remercier de laisser à chaque fois des commentaires, c'est super ! Pour répondre à Westyversionfrench, détrompe toi, Harry va épouser une dame et non Drago :P Ce serait bien mal me connaître, car Drarry est un couple pas assez improbable à mes yeux !**

* * *

—Poppy ? Dis moi, tu ne serais pas déjà en train de pleurer?

—Oh, ce n'est rien.

—Mais enfin, le mariage n'a pas encore commencé !

—C'est tellement émouvant !

—Hm… Je ne comprends toujours pas le choix de Harry concernant la mariée.

—L'amour est aveugle, Fredear.

—Et ses lunettes alors ?

—Ne sois pas bougon, Fred.

—Ca n'a jamais été mon intention, Doc'. Mais j'attends toujours ta réponse à ma demande.

—Je t'ai déjà dis ce que j'en pensais. Je suis trop vieille…

—Et incroyablement séduisante, sans oublier tes talents d'infirmière et…

—Allez en route, pouffa l'infirmière avant que son amant ne la fasse rougir.

* * *

**Et oui, Pomfresh et Fred héhé ! Qui l'eut cru ? Le prochain sera sur Hermione et son chéri sera assez improbable :P D'ailleurs, il serait temps de réfléchir à la mariée :O Qui va épouser Harry à votre avis ?**


	10. Un

**Oulala, comme vous avez bien commenté, je vous mets cet avant dernier drabble donc ! Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas tombée dans le Dramione, pour ce qui est du couple qui arrive. C'est bien plus drôle :P**

* * *

—Ma mère ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi, depuis le dîner de la semaine dernière.

—Tu m'avais dis qu'elle détestait les sorciers, pourtant.

—Pas depuis qu'elle est avec Sev'.

—Sev' ? Tu appelles Rogue, Sev' ?

—Il est plutôt cool.

—Enfin, Dudley, tu ne peux pas dire que Rogue est cool. Ce type me fiche le cafard.

—Ma mère est heureuse, ça me suffit.

—Tu es tellement adorable avec elle. Toujours à prendre soin d'elle. Et de moi.

—Je fais de mon mieux, même sans baguette magique.

—Et tu t'en sors à merveille. Bien, partons, le marié ne peut pas se marier sans son témoin de cousin !

* * *

**Et oui, un Dudmione ! Qui l'eut cru ? haha mais après tout, Pétunia s'est bien amourachée de Sevichou, alors pourquoi pas Big D de Hermione :D Ils ne sont pas mignons ? Je crois qu'ils sont mon couple préféré **

**Le prochain drabble sera le dernier et sera donc sur Harry et sa dulcinée :D Mais ce ne sera pas le dernier chapitre, puisqu'ensuite, je publierai un ultime chapitre, de 1000 mots cette fois, qui vous éclairera sur cette histoire de Mariage ! En attendant, n'oubliez pas de commenter et de spéculer, vous me régalez :D A bientôt !**


	11. Zéro

**Le dernier drabble mais pas le dernier chapitre, puisque souvenez vous le dernier sera un chap de 1000 mots :D Je vous laisse découvrir qui est la mariée. Encore merci pour vos commentaires toujours très drôles :D**

* * *

—Chérie, il faut que tu sortes des toilettes, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer !

—Le futur époux ne doit pas voir la robe de mariée avant l'heure.

—Mais on se marie dans moins d'une heure.

—Va-t-en Harry, tu me verras devant l'autel.

—Comme tu voudras, mais ce soir, je t'arrache cette fichue robe.

—Tu peux toujours essayer.

Un silence s'abattit entre les deux futurs mariés. Des sanglots émanèrent soudain de derrière la porte.

—Tu pleures encore ? J'espère que c'est de joie !

—Non, idiot, je me suis cognée le petit orteil.

—Mais enfin, tu ne…

—Dehors !

Harry haussa les épaules et sortit en silence. Ah, les femmes.

* * *

**Et oui, je n'ai pas donné le nom de la mariée, mais vous avez sûrement deviné ? Le prochain sera donc le dernier chapitre et réunira tous les couples lors du mariage :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira. A bientôt et surtout, commentez, c'est bon pour le moral :P**


	12. Vive les mariés !

**Et voilà donc le dernier chapitre, l'OS sur le mariage de Harry et de sa dulcinée ! Je ne puis que vous conseiller d'ouvrir l'oeil, en espérant qur la toute fin vous plaise :D Bonne lecture **

* * *

Ils étaient tous là. Ils étaient tous venus célébrer le mariage de l'Elu, et Harry en était enchanté. Même Severus et Pétunia, même Argus, qui n'avait pas pu se résoudre à venir sans Miss Teigne. La cérémonie s'était merveilleusement bien passée, et après l'échange du baiser, la fête avait pu commencer.

—Associer des roses et des violettes, quelle idée saugrenue, renifla Pétunia devant la décoration des tables.

—Allez, Tunie, détends-toi un peu. Tu feras ce que bon te semblera pour ton propre mariage. Sev' passe-moi le sel s'il te plait, demanda Lily à son meilleur ami.

—Alors, vous passez une bonne soirée ?

Le marié venait d'apparaître à la table de ses parents et chacun se leva pour le féliciter.

—Magnifique, marmonna Bellatrix.

—Je suis tellement fière de toi, Harry, lui chuchota sa mère. Ne fais pas attention à la folle-dingue de ton père.

—Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la folle-dingue ?

Harry se détourna de la conversation qui promettait d'être animée pour s'approcher de la table de ses amis. Fred avait grand mal à retenir ses mains baladeuses de s'aventurer sur les cuisses de Poppy, quant à Ron il courait après Rolanda qui riait aux éclats, perchée sur son balais volant.

—C'était une belle cérémonie, Harry, déclara Hermione les yeux brillants.

—Merci. Et Dudley et toi, c'est pour quand ?

—J'attends toujours qu'il me fasse sa demande, murmura-t-elle en jetant un œil en direction de Dudley. Celui-ci était occupé à rire avec Severus. Ou du moins, lui riait et Rogue se contentait d'arborer un rictus presque aimable.

—Je suis sûr que c'est pour bientôt. Tu as rencontré Pétunia ?

—Elle est charmante, quelle femme distinguée !

Harry préféra le silence au mensonge et adressa un petit sourire à son amie avant de se diriger vers la piste de danse où l'attendait déjà la mariée. Celle-ci était resplendissante de sa robe argentée, malgré la buée qui avait envahi ses lunettes à cause des grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

—Tu pleures encore ma chérie ?

—Je suis tellement heureuse. Qui l'aurait cru ? Toi et moi… Cela me paraissant impossible.

—Ca l'était, jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux, sourit Harry.

—Ou que tu les fermes…

Harry embrassa doucement les lèvres encore humides de sa chère et tendre, et en profita pour passer sa main dans son dos. Une valse lente s'éleva de l'orchestre et tous deux se mirent à virevolter dans les airs.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Sirius parlait avec James, un verre à la main.

—Des jumeaux. Tu te rends compte, si c'était le cas ?

—Elle plaisantait, Sirius. Je suis sûre que Molly le saurait si c'était des jumeaux.

—J'espère, parce que je ne me sens déjà pas l'étoffe d'un père alors deux enfants…

—J'aimerais en faire un autre avec Bella, mais elle refuse.

—Merlin soit loué. Un gamin de Bellatrix ? C'est la fin assurée.

—Je ne veux pas que Lily en fasse un avant moi. Avec Peter en plus…

—C'est pas la course au bébé, Cornedrue. Ce rat de Peter ne sait même pas comment faire un… Ah Peter, comment ça va mon vieux ?

Peter venait de s'approcher de sa démarche chancelante et jetait des coups d'œil inquiets en direction de James. Quand il fut à leur hauteur, il n'osa pas regarder son ami dans les yeux.

—Sirius, James... Je… Enfin, je voulais te dire que… Tu sais Lily et moi…

—Ouais, je sais, répliqua James. Fais ta vie, Queudver, je l'ai eu assez longtemps pour me rendre compte que c'est une tigresse castratrice, alors n'hésite pas.

—On parle de moi ? demanda la rouquine en s'approchant à son tour.

—Non, Lily'jolie, du tout, du tout, marmonna Peter.

—Ah, James, ta folle est en train de décuver dans les toilettes de la mariée.

James leva les yeux au ciel et se précipita vers les toilettes d'où on pouvait apercevoir la chevelure bouclée de Bellatrix.

—Patmol, ça fait un bail !

—Tu l'as dis Fred. Où est ton double ?

—Je l'attends toujours, mais tu sais, en ce moment il n'a pas le temps.

—On n'a jamais vraiment le temps, il faut dire.

—Oui, et puis papa ne s'en remettrait pas.

—Je sais, Molly m'a dit à quel point ça avait été difficile.

—Je suis heureux d'être à nouveau grand-frère en tout cas. J'espère que ce sera un garçon, Ginny était trop insupportable à batifoler avec tous les mecs qui lui passaient sous la main. Pas vrai Harry ?

—Une erreur de jeunesse ! Maintenant, je n'ai d'yeux que pour la mariée.

—Tu as intérêt, Potter, répliqua cette dernière, un sourire aux lèvres.

—Ah, Harry, te voilà !

C'était Albus Dumbledore qui s'approchait du petit groupe, une coupe de champagne à la main.

—Magnifique mariage, qui aurait cru que Poudlard serait à nouveau le lieu de tant de bonheur. Je suis ravi. Et la mariée est resplendissante.

—Merci Professeur Dumbledore. Où est votre cavalier ?

—Oh, il se cache sans doute quelque part. J'ai vu Maugrey le menacer de le transformer en fouine si sa chatte venait encore se faufiler sous sa jambe de bois, pouffa le vieil homme.

—En parlant de Maugrey, je n'aurais jamais cru que lui et Trelawney…

—Une histoire de troisième œil j'imagine.

Dumbledore lui adressa un petit clin d'œil avant de partir rejoindre Minerva McGonagall qui parlait avec animation avec Mrs. Bibines, Hagrid à ses côtés.

—Je me souviens du jour où Potter s'est retrouvé face au cerbère !

—Touffue était un brave chien, renifla Hagrid dans son mouchoir écossais.

—J'ai toujours pensé qu'Harry finirait avec la fille Weasley, déclara Rolanda.

—Oui, avouons que son choix en a étonné plus d'un. Quelqu'un lui en a déjà parlé ? demanda Minerva à voix basse.

Personne ne lui avait fait de remarque sur son choix, personne n'avait osé critiquer la mariée. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous morts, qui se souciait que Mimi ait geint toute sa vie ? Ils étaient heureux à présent, et ils avaient l'éternité.

* * *

_Alors, l'avez vous vu venir celle là ? Voilà comment Harry peut épouser une morte... En en était un lui même :O J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus et que ça vous a plu. J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire. Vous avez été adorables alors merci ! J'en profite pour faire ma petite pub, j'ai commencé une Dramione, qui s'appelle La Couleur de l'Equinoxe. J'espère en faire une histoire intéressante, car je me suis beaucoup penchée sur l'intrigue, pour pondre quelque chose de potable. Allez y faire un tour si le cœur vous en dit !_

_Sur ceux, je vous remercie encore, et surtout, portez vous bien !_


End file.
